yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Purple Invasion
Yu-Gi-Oh! Purple Invasion is set in Venom City (formerly Hopeland City) where a dimensional invasion happened and three chosen Fusion Users: Yutai Ares, Serena Clearhart, and Galen Marth must lead a attack on the alien Fusion Users known as the Fusdarian Empire. Story by Episodes Episode 1: The First Invasion Hopeland City has been invaded by the Fusdarian and many has fallen by their destruction. But General Isengard has assembled a team of Fusion Users to lead the Venom Freedom Force called Fusion Enforcers. The first Fusdarian to confront is a masked stranger who believes in power of fusion through the Fusdarian's belief in pride and business. Featured Duel Fusion Enforcers vs. Masked Fusdarian *'Masked Fusdarian's Turn' **Cannot draw a card on the first turn **Special Summons Masked Swordsman Tryblade due to having no cards on the field (ATK 1600/LV5). **Activates the Mask of Striking Magic spell card which allows him to add Polymerization and 1 level 5 or lower monster from the deck to the hand. **Activates Polymerization and fusion summons Masked Lord Armageddon (ATK 2700/LV6) by fusing Masked Swordsman Tryblade and Masked Knight Auran (ATK 1400/LV4). **Due to Masked Knight Auran's effect, Masked Lord Armageddon gains 300 ATK while Auran is in the graveyard (Masked Lord Armageddon's ATK: 2700 --> 3000) **Set 3 cards face-down and ends his turn. *'Yutai's Turn' **Draws a card **Normal summons Elemental HERO Blaze Blaster (ATK 1600/LV4) and its effect activates to inflict 400 damage for each card in his hand when normal summoned (Masked Fusdarian's LP: 4000 --> 2000). **The Masked Fusdarian activates his trap card Damage Recovery which allows him to gain LP equal to the effect damage taken but doubled (Masked Fusdarian's LP: 2000 --> 6000) **Sets a card and ends the turn. *'Serena's Turn' **Draws a card **Activates a spell card Secret Arts of Glory to special summon 1 level 4 or lower Justicaster monster from the hand or deck. **Special summons Justicaster Glorious Gem (ATK 1300/LV3) by the Secret Art's spell effect. **Normal summons Justicaster Righteous Artist (ATK 1000/LV3). **The Masked Fusdarian activates Trap Hole to destroy a normal or flip summoned monster with 1000 or more ATK. **Sets a card and ends the turn. *'Galen's Turn' **Normal summons Gao Boxer Hurristryke (ATK 2100/LV5) without tributing due to its effect. **The Masked Fusdarian activates Interception Polymer to take control of 1 level 5 or higher monster that was normal or special summoned. **The Masked Fusdarian took control of Hurristryke. **Sets a card and ends the turn. *'Masked Fusdarian's Turn' **Draws a card. **Tributes Hurristryke to activates Armageddon's effect to destroy all set cards and inflict 800 damage for each one destroyed (Fusion Enforcers' LP: 4000 --> 1600) **Activates Blast Draw to summon a monster the opponent owns back from the graveyard and inflict half damage (Serena and Galen's LP: 1600 --> 800), then drew 1 card. **Ends the turn. *'Yutai's Turn' **Draws a card and subsequently activates the drew card Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. **Activates from his graveyard War Fusion to fusion summon a War Hero monster using the fusion materials necessary to summon it. **Fuses Elemental Hero Blaze Blaster and Elemental Hero Jet Fighter to fusion summon War Hero Skyfire (ATK 2100/LV6). **Attacks Armageddon's and activates its effect to have it gain ATK equal to half of Armageddon's ATK (War Hero Skyfire's ATK: 2100 --> 3600). **Masked Lord Armageddon is destroyed and the Masked Fusdarian took damage (Masked Fusdarian's LP: 6000 -->5400) **Then the Masked Fusdarian took effect damage equal to Armageddon's ATK thanks to Skyfire's effect (Masked Fusdarian's LP: 5400 --> 2400) **Ends the turn. *'Serena's Turn' **Draws a card and subsequently activates Polymerization to fuse Justicaster Glorious Gem and Justicaster Illusolate in fusion summon Justicaster Kazeknight (ATK 1900/LV5). **Attacks directly with Kazeknight (Masked Fusdarian's LP: 2400 --> 500). **The Masked Fusdarian activates Big Bang Recovery from his hand to gain back the same amount of damage as LP (Masked Fusdarian's LP: 500 --> 2400).